Nightmare Obsession
by SaHiGa
Summary: Aku sengaja menculiknya tepat dihari pernikahannya, dan semua itu ku lakukan karena aku tak mau kehilanganya./"...aku mencintaimu Hina."... / "jika kau.. Tidak mencintaiku... Aku tidak... Papa..." ../ "Kau.., jangan bilang itu bodoh,.../ SasuHina, NaruSaku.
**Nightmare Obsession**

 **Bye Akuma**

 **DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PAIR : SASUHINA**

 **RETED : T**

 **WARNING :** _ **TYPO**_ **,** _ **OOC**_ **,** _ **EYD**_ **, Ide pasaran.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

 **Hinata POV**

Aku tidak tau apa salahku, sehingga di saat hari yang ku tunggu-tunggu seharusnya berlangsung, aku malah terkurung di sebuah ruangan penggap yang aku sendiri tidak tau ini dimana, mataku sibuk menelusuri ruangan, dengan tanganku yang mencoba lepas dari tali yang mengikat tangan dan tubuhku. Gaun yang harusnya ku kenakan di hari bahagiaku, masih melekat di tubuhku, dengan hiasan wajah yang masih apik membingkai wajahku.

 **CEKLEK**

Saat aku sedang sibuk mencoba melepas tali ditanganku, terdengar suara pintu terbuka yang berada didepanku. diambang pintu terlihat sosok pria yang aku kenal yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah sahabat Naruto- _ **kun**_.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat, aku benar-benar takut melihatnya, dia terlihat begitu menakutkan dengan pisau di tangannya, matanya memandangku dengan inters dan seringai yang tersunggging di wajahnya.

Ku coba memejamkan mata, menarik nafas berat demi menguragi rasa takut di hatiku, tubuh jangkungnya mulai mendekat kearahku, langkanya dengan pasti dan mantap mendekatiku, hari ini dia terlihat sangat menakutkan dimataku.

.

.

SJ

.

.

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku terus berjalan mendekati tubuhnya, yang sengajaku ikat agar dia tidak bisa kabur lagi dariku. Sesungguhnya aku ingin tertawa melihat wajahnya yang memandangku dengan raut takut. Mataku menelusuri gaun yang ia kenakan. Aku benar-benar terpana, Hinata terlihat sangat cantik, andai dia memilihku, semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini, salahkan dia sendiri yang sangat bodohnya karena tidak menyadari perasaanku dari dulu.

'Dasar gadis bodoh' makiku dalam hati, kemudian memasang seringai andalanku.

Ku dekati dia, aku berjongkok di depanya, satu lututku menahan berat badanku, tapi dia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain tanpa berniat melihatku, hatiku tentu saja sangat sakit melihat tingkahnya yang mencoba mengacukanku, sejujurnya aku tidak tega melakukan ini, tapi aku tidak tau harus bagaimna lagi cara supaya dia menjadi milikku, aku takut kalau aku tak melakukan ini dia akan menjadi milik orang lain, hanya ini salah satunya cara untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan sahabat karibku yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

Ku tarik dagunya untuk melihatku dan tanpa pikir panjang ku lumat bibir mungilnya dengan kasar dan buru-buru, sudah lama aku ingin sekali merasakan rasa dari bibir mungil Hinata, dan harus ku akui rasanya manis dan aku suka itu. Ku perdalam ciumanku denganya, dia masih mencoba merontah dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi itu sia-sia sayang, aku tidak akan melepas bibirmu dariku. Ku lumat bibirnya terus menrus, ku paksa dia untuk membuka mulutnya, tapi Hina ku tak mau membukanya, penolakannya sukses menbuatku kesal dengan tingkahnya, akhirnya ku gigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, karna kaget ia akhinya membuka bibirnya juga, aku menyesap rasa angir dan sedikit amis dari bibirnya, aku tau Hinataku pasti terluka, Ku lepas panggutanku pada bibirnya dan benar saja, bibirnya bawahnya lecet sehingga menggeluarkan darah, ada rasa penyesalan dalam diriku, tanpa sadar tanganku menyeka darah yang masih keluar.

"Maaf sayang, aku tak bermaksud bermain kasar." Jelasku lirih membelai bibirnya dengan lembut.

Hinata hanya menyeringis kesakitan, dengan air mata yang semakin deras turun dari pipinya dan jujur hal itu membuat hatiku sakit dan terluka.

Kusesap darah yang keluar dengan bibirku, tapi ia tak bergeming, sehingga ku lanjutkan aksiku, demi agar darahnya tak lagi keluar.

.

.

 **SJ**

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dia, satu menit dia begitu baik tapi menit berikutnya dia begitu liar dan brutal. Aku sangat takut padanya sehingga kata-kata yang mau ketanyakan padanya tertelan dalam renggorokanku kembali.

Saat dia melepas pangutannya dari bibirku, aku sedikit merasa lega, karena dia tidak lagi mencumbuku, sejejurnya aku ingin marah sekali kepadanya karena dia benari sekali mengambil ciuman pertamaku, tidak lebih tepatnya dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku secara paksa.

Kehawatiran yang aku tangkap dari matanya, karena tak sengaja mataku berserobok dengan mata onyxnya, aku tidak mengerti kenapa di matanya terpancar kehawatiran dan penyesalan, apa dia merasa bersalah setelah melakukan ini padaku?, kurutuki diriku yang terus berkutat dengan pikiranku sehingga aku tak membaca aksi selanjutnya kepadaku, dengan kaget dan mata yang melotot horor aku tak menyangka dia melumat bibirku yang teluka dengan bibirnya, dan bodohnya tubuhku merespon tubuhnya dengan baik tanpa mencoba melawan, secara tak sadar aku menikmati sentuhannya di bibirku.

.

 **SJ**

.

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku senang Hinataku tidak lagi melawan atau pun menolak sentuhanku lagi, itu membuat hatiku menghangat.

Apakah Hina mulai menerimaku?

Apakah dia mulai menikmati sentuhanku?

Apakah dia mulai menyadari perasaanku?,

Tanpa terasa cairan bening menetes dari mataku, aku benar2 bahagia, wanita yang kucintai tidak lagi menolakku, dia mulai menerima sentuhanku tanpa ada penolakan lagi.

Kulepas pautan bibirku dari bibir mungilnya "maaf..." Bisiku parau "aku tak bermaksud melukaimu tadi, Sungguh." Ujarku kemudian mencoba menyakinkannya.

"..."

"...aku mencintaimu Hina." Kubelai wajahnya, ku elus lembut pipinya dengan tanngan kasarku.

"..." Dia tak bergeming, matanya masih sibuk meneliti wajahku dengan tatapan yang masih terkejut, entah terkejut karna apa, aku sendiri tak tau? Apakah karna permohonan maaf yang aku lontarkan atau karna pengakuan cintaku.

Cairan bening keluar dari mata indahnya, tiba-tiba hatiku merasa bersalah, apa ucapanku tadi menyakiti hatinya? Pikirku binggung.

"Ada apa Hime?" Tanyaku penansaran dengan tangisannya.

"...hiks...hiks..hiks..." isak tangis Hinata terdengar piluh.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?.. Apa kau marah padaku?" Nada suaraku lirih, ku dekatkan kening kami "jangan menangis lagi.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.." Ku hembuskan hafas berat pada wajah mulusnya, dia tak menggubris ucapanku, Hina masih menangis, tangisanya semakin dalam dan sedih, ' tau kah gadisku, tanggisanmu membuat hatiku hacur.'

"Aku... Aku tau aku salah..." Jedan "dan aku juga tau aku sangat egois, tapi... aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu melebihi apa_pun Hime..." Kuresapi tangisan piluhnya, ku dekap tubunya yang bergetar "jika kau.. Tidak mencintaiku... Aku tidak... Papa..." **Bohong** "kau hanya perluh berada disisiku saja, itu sudah cukup buatku." **Pembohong**.

"S-Suke- _ **kun**_?" Nada suaranya berbisik piluh dia tidak lagi menangis

Kupandang wajahnya "I-iya Hime?" tubuhku kaku melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum tulus padaku 'apa maksudnya ini? Hina tak menangis lagi? Ini pasti minpi, jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku, karena aku ingin terus tertidur selamanya.' Mohonku dalam hati.

"Aku..." Senyumannya masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin mendengar apa Hina katakan padaku, tapi tiba-tiba merasa takut, perasaan takut itu terus menjalar di hatiku, tubuku tegang dan kaku, aku takut dia akan menolakku dan aku tidak siap untuk pernyataan itu. Ku tundukan kepala semakin dalam aku tak mampu menatap wajahnya dan senyumanya, takut ini hanya ilusiku, itu semua akan membuat hatiku semakin sakit atau mungkin aku akan mati karena dia kembali menolakku.

"Suke- _ **kun**_?" Ulangnya kemudian dengan nada gugup "Akujugamencintaimu." Ujarnya kemudian dangan suara yang cepat dan wajah merona hebat.

Dengan reflek wajahku ku dongakan untuk menatap wajah cantiknya **, 'apakah aku tak salah dengar? Ini bohongkan? Hina mencintaiku? Sejak kapan?'** Segudang pertanyaan terlintas di otakku, kupadang wajah cantinya untuk mencari kebohongan, tapi ngihil, wajahnya merona semakin merona hebat dan itu membuatku semakin bergairah.

 **Hening sejenak.**

"S-sejak k-kapan?" Nada suaraku gagap dan terus memandanginya secara inters.

Wajahnya semakin merona hebat dengan kiku dia menjawab "e..eto.., s-sejak dulu."

"Kapan?" Aku benar-benar penasaran, **'sejak dulu? Bukan dari dulu dia selalu menolakku dan menghindariku.'**

"E..eto.., s-sejak u-umur 5 tahun." Jawabnya kikuk semakin menundukan kepala dalam.

"Bukankah kau selalu menolakku dan menghindariku." Ujarku ketus.

"I-itu k-karena S-suke- _ **kun**_ t-tidak bersungguh-sungguh." Matanya terus menghindariku.

' **Tidak bersungguh-sungguh katanya?, yang benar saja, dari dulu aku selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi dan dia berkata aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh, yang benar saja. Tapi kalau dia benar mencintaiku, tidak mungkin dia akan menikah dengan si Dobe sialan itu.'** Pikirku membuang nafas kesal mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"S-Sasuke- _ **kun**_?" Panggilnya dengan nada kawatir dan takut.

Takku gumbris penggilanya, sejujurnya aku masih kesal denganya, tapi aku tak mau Hinata pergi lagi dari sisiku, biar urusan _**Dobe**_ aku urus nanti. "Hn." gunam kemudian.

"A-apa s-suke- _ **kun**_... Marah?" Nada suaranya bergetar menahan tangis sedih.

 **Seperti aku bisa marah** **saja**. Aku mengeleng.

"T-terus.. Kenapa Suke- _ **kun**_.. Tidak.. Melepas ikatanku? Ini sakit." Keluahnya kemudian.

"Itu supaya kau mau selalu di sampingku, bila perluh aku akan mengikatmu selamanya, supaya kau tidak bisa pergi dariku lagi." Acamku menyeringai.

"Aku mohon, tolong buka?" Wajahnya berubah memelas dengan suara memohon.

Aku hanya terseyum simpul "Buka bajumu?" Godaku semakin menyeringai.

Wajahnya merona hebat karena ucapan vulgar yang ku lantunkan tadi. "B-bukan." Jawabnya dengan suara kesal.

Aku semakin menyeringai menanggapi jawabanya, "Lalu apa?" Ujarku seolah tidak mengerti.

"I-ikatanku." Cicintnya kemudian.

Tawaku menggema seluruh diruangan, aku benar-benar gemas melihat tingkah malu-malunya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji dulu, kau harus berada di sisiku selamanya dan…" Ujarku terpotong dengan terikan seorang leaki, dengan suara cemprengnya.

" _ **TAME**_!."

Ku tengokan wajah kesalku karna ulahnya yang mengganggu kesenanganku dengan Hinataku.

"Wah _**TAME**_ , aku tidak menyangka kau sampai melakukan hal seperti ini? Membawa kabur pendamping pembelai wanita calon istriku lagi, ckckck... kalau memang cinta kenapa tidak katakan dari dulu." Cibir lelaki berambut jabrik itu panjang lebar merangkul wanita yang berada disebelahnya.

Sasuke yang pada dasarnya jenius, masih belum bisa memproses perkataan sahabat kuningnya itu, Sehingga dia hanya memilih diam, berusaha mencerna.

"Apa maksudmu Dobe?" Tanyanya kemudian dengan deathglare andalanya.

"Hahahhah, kau kira Hinata-chan itu calon istriku ya Tame?" Tanyanya kemudian tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Kau salah _**Tame**_ , Hinata- _ **chan**_ itu adalah pendamping Sakura- _ **chan**_ , calon istriku. habis kami kesal kau malah sok jual mahal seperti itu sih, jadi wajar bila kami membuatmu sekali-kali jujur dengan perasaanmu itu." Jelas Naruro bangga.

"Masksudmu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara mengeram.

"Kami membuat seolah-olah Hinata- _ **chan**_ sebagai calon istriku. Dengan cara mengubah nama Sakura- _ **chan**_ dengan nama Hinata- _ **chan**_ , dan memberikan undangan itu kepadamu Tame, kau pun memakan umpan dari kami dengan sangat baik hahhahahahha." Jelasnya tetawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kami?" Gunam Sasuke bigung.

"Iya, aku, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Tamari, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, dan Itachi- _ **nii**_ juga ikut membantu." Ujarnya menyebutkan satu persatu nama rekan yang membantunya.

"Kalian!." Desis Sasuke mulai geram. pantas saja dia aneh, kenapa mereka bisa tau keberadaannya dengan Hinata, jadi memang ternyata mereka merencanakan semuanya. 'Tapi tunggu, apa hinata juga ikut terlibat?' Kupandang wajah cantik gadis yang masih terikat di tempat duduk secara inters, tapi dari pandangannya hinata juga tampak terkejut.

"Apa Hinata juga ikut terlibat?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara meninggi.

"Oh... Hinata-chan ya, dia tentu saja tidak tau hahhahahah…." Ujar Naruto ringan dengan tawa yang masih senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya.

Pantas gadisku terlihat terkejut. Keterlaluan juga mereka mengerjai kami, akan ku balas mereka nanti. Ku pasang seringai _**devil**_ andalanku.

"Bahkan kami tadi menanton video adegan kalian secara **LIVE** , itu sangat menghibur _**Tame**_." Naruto melontarkan rahasian secara tidak segaja.

Sakura yang sadar langsung memberi pukulan gratis di kepala sang suami yang benar-benar ingin cari mati.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Naruto binggung mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Kau.., jangan bilang itu bodoh, itukan rahasia." Ujarnya setengah berbisik geram dengan kebodohan suaminya.

Tapi sayang sang Uchiha bungsu sudah terlanjur mendengarnya.

Naruto hanya bisa memamerkan senyum adalanya. "Tame, kami tak bermaksud begitu." Sangkalnya dengan suara begetar.

Bungsu uchiha semakin terbakar emosi, aura pekat menyeramkan mengelilingi sekitar ruangan, saat sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang ingin menghajar Naruto, tiba2 suara lembut menyadarkanya. "Sasuke-kun." Panggilnya lembut. Mau tidak mau sasuke yang awalnya marah, kemudian melunak dengan senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Iya Hime." Nada suaranya lembut. Mendekati gadisnya untuk melepaskan tali yang tadi mengikat tubuhnya, lalu memeluknya dengan pelukan hangat dan sangat posesif.

Sakura dan Naruto hanya bisa terbengong bengong dengan perubahan sikap bungsu Uchiha di hadapanya. Mereka tidak menyangka, Sasuke yang terkesan sagar dan cuek bisa bersikap layaknya manusia tak normal, ternyata cinta benar-benar membutakan ya, bahkan orang yang se sangar dan sebrengsek Uchiha Sasuke bisa takluk karenanya. Benar-benar ajaib.

Semua bergeleng-geleng ria, melihat tingkah abnormal Sasuke.

Naruto dan sakura hanya bisa membuang nafas lega. Sebab mereka tak jadi mati di tangan Sasuke.

 **E**

 **N**

 **D.**

Hahhahahhahahahha... Awalnya sih pengen buat Rete - M tapi gak jadi, malah aku baut Rete- T hehheheh, mode otak nistanya lagi madet nih, sorry ya. Minna-san.

Fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangan dan mohon Saran dan kritikannya. Tapi aku tak menerima _**WAR**_ ya. #mengingatkan!

 **Mohon** _ **REVIEW**_ **.**

 **#SJ = 22-12-2015**


End file.
